


bring him home

by AngelycDevil



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergent, Cap!Peggy, Cuddling, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, SHIELD Agent!Bucky, the relationships are as you take it, ws!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 08:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10917984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelycDevil/pseuds/AngelycDevil
Summary: In 1945, Steve Rogers fell from a train and Bucky Barnes learned how it felt when his heart stops beating.In 1969, Bucky gives his shield to Peggy, unable to carry its weight for any longer.In 2014, a shadow appears within SHIELD's walls.In 2016, Bucky Barnes learns how to breathe again and Peggy Carter learns how to stop fighting.





	bring him home

Bucky finds her in the gym, working her way through her second punching bag and Bucky considers joining her.

“Is it true?”

She misses a punch and then, “yes.”

“We left him?”

“They wouldn’t give me the files, but I saw enough.”

Bucky stumbles back until he hits a wall. “They have him in custody?”

Peggy stops for a moment and adjusts her gloves before ripping them off. They thud to the floor, unnaturally loud in the quiet room. “Fury is personally leading the interrogation.”

He curls his knees closer to him and focuses on his breathing. “What did they do to him?”

“They found twenty-six boxes detailing what was done to him, James.” Peggy joins him on the floor and rests her head on his shoulder.

Bucky whimpers.

_They’d left him. Oh, god, they’d left him. He left Steve. He hadn’t gone looking. It was his job to look after Steve. He’d promised Sarah he would. He left Steve and they picked him and pulled him apart._

“I…I-I wanna see him.”

“They won’t let me near him.”

“He tried to kill you. _Oh, God, Peg, Steve tried to kill you_.”

“Shhhh.” Peggy strokes his hair before yanking him closer to kiss his temple. “He didn’t mean it. We both know that. We just have to be patient.”

He scoffs and curls into Peggy. They’ve each other’s rocks for so long that the lines got blurred a long time ago. It’s not romantic, but they help each other out. Or maybe this _is_ what romance is. Taking care of each other. Being with each other. What would he know? The one person he’d ever loved, he let fall from a speeding train and tried his best to forget for the past seventy years while he’d actually been tortured by Hydra the whole time.

Peggy rocks him gently when the tears start falling and he pulls her closer when he hears her sniffle.

“He’ll be okay,” she whispers to him, to the world, to herself. “He has us and we’ll never let go again.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more, please drop an ask at our [tumblr](https://imaginesteverogerss.tumblr.com/message).


End file.
